


If I Told You

by The_Bi_who_lived



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Emotional, Fear, Healing, Helplessness, Hurt, Introspection, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: A poem I wrote at ass o'clock in the morning





	If I Told You

If I told you what I'm thinking  
Would you even say a word?  
Would you pretend to be concerned for me  
Or act like you'd never heard?

If I showed you how I'm feeling  
The pieces that I keep inside  
Would you stick around at all  
Or would you run and hide?

If I told you that I'm hurting  
That who I am isn't what you see  
Would you try to listen  
Or would you try to fix me?

I'm not asking you to save me.  
I'm not certain that you can.  
I'm not looking for your pity.  
I'm not searching for a plan.

I'm just asking for your friendly ear.  
I am certain I'll be okay.  
I'm just looking for my voice.  
I am searching for words to say.

So that if I told you what I'm thinking  
That if I showed you how I'm feeling  
I could tell you that I'm hurting  
But I could tell you that I'm healing.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy so this work comes with a little note because of the content.
> 
> I would like to stress that I'm currently in an okay place. Not the best, but okay. I'm not always in the best place, but this work was a healthy way for me to express that, to vent about it. I'm working on not internalizing all of my feelings, on letting them out in healthy ways rather than just keeping them locked up and hidden away where they fester and get worse. I'm going to start working on a poetry book, one that I might eventually get published if I feel it's good enough to be. But primarily this project will be one of healing and moving forward.
> 
> I implore you to reach out in your own ways if you're feeling like this. Whether it be to a therapist, a psychologist, through writing, art, music, or dance, or just talking to a friend or family member. If you can't reach out to them, reach out in the comments or anonymously to support group on the internet. I can't say I'll give the best advice but you can certainly vent to me. Also try reaching out to local hot lines, like Kids Helpline and other organizations.
> 
> I love you guys, take care of yourselves.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Grace (The_Bi_who_lived)


End file.
